


A Friend's Responsibility

by Fraink5



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After Uvo's death, Burying a Body, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kurapika Needs a Hug, Kurapika needs some TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraink5/pseuds/Fraink5
Summary: After Kurapika kills Uvogin, the people he least wants to see show up suddenly--his friends. Although he wants to keep them out of harm's way, they are insistent on helping him.(AKA the fic where Kurapika's friends find him before he can fall further into despair.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A Friend's Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Killing Uvogin is like an event horizon for Kurapika, so I thought "wouldn't it be great if his friends were there for him before things got worse?"
> 
> There's a scene in Higurashi where after a certain character commits murder, their friends show up to help pull them from despair (and bury the bodies), so this is inspired from that.
> 
> Finally, a big thanks to @Leio13 for reading this over!

Kurapika hung up the phone—luckily Senritsu didn’t suspect anything—and looked back at the regretful mess he had created. It was still unbearable to look at. This was what he wanted… right? Yet, his stomach churned at the sight of his victory. He could still feel the repulsive sensation of ruptured flesh against his hands. The blood clinging to his skin made him tremble, and the toxic scent cut each breath short.

He had to bury the body. Kurapika wasn’t worried about the Phantom Troupe discovering the body. They would figure out that Uvogin was killed whether they found his body or not. But even if Uvogin was a Spider, Kurapika wouldn’t tolerate such disrespect for the dead. Leaving the body exposed would make him no better than the Troupe. Besides, he couldn’t bear to see it any longer.

As he dug up the ground, the body continued to stare at him. Even covered in dirt, those eyes would probably continue to watch him. He couldn’t erase what he did. But he continued to dig even as his stomach flipped, and his legs threatened to collapse.

“Kurapika!” A familiar but long unheard voice.

“Gon?” Dropping the shovel, Kurapika pivoted towards the exit of the valley. Not only was Gon there, but Killua and Leorio too. How did they get here? And why? Why did they have to meet him now?

Gon continued. “When we called and you didn’t answer, we searched all over for you.”

“Kurapika, who is that guy?”

Leorio gasped. “Hey, Killua, don’t—!”

Kurapika sighed. What could he do? He didn’t want them to get involved in this. This was his mission alone, and he didn’t want to lose anyone else important to him. But they’ve already seen the body; he couldn’t hide the truth for long.

There was a thud in the ditch. Uvogin’s body was at the bottom, and Killua was standing above. “We should bury it.”

“I can do it, so…”

Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s shoulder. “Are you stupid? You can barely stand!”

Kurapika glared. “I’m fine, Leorio.” He couldn’t maintain his gaze nor anger for long. “Don’t get involved in this. Please.”

“Now’s not the time to be so arrogant thinking you can do it alone!”

“‘Arrogant?!’ You’re the one butting into my business!”

Gon hesitantly chimed in. “It’s our business too. I don’t really know what happened, but you’re our friend, Kurapika. We’re going to help you.”

“We’ve already seen it, so it’s too late now.” Killua gestured to the body, now half-covered in dirt. “When I’m done with this, no one will be able to find it.”

“That’s amazing, Killua!”

“You’re one scary kid, you know that?”

Despite his comments, even Leorio cracked a small smile at Gon’s childish perspective. But Kurapika couldn’t feel any reprieve watching Gon and Killua dirtying their hands in his crime. They shouldn’t be involved in this. It was Kurapika’s clan, and he should be the one to avenge them.

Besides, Gon, Leorio, and Killua were his friends.

Kurapika had been alone for a long time—the lone survivor of the Kurta clan, his future was inherently a solitary one.

‘ _ It’s our business too... We’re going to help you. _ ’

He finally found another group of people he could trust. People who cared about him. People who would help him. He should have been—he was glad—but wasn’t that wrong?

As their friend, Kurapika had to protect them. He couldn’t let them get tangled with the Phantom Troupe on his behalf. Even if he couldn’t prevent them from seeing the body, he could at least warn them.

“He was a member of the Phantom Troupe...” Kurapika muttered.

Leorio grinned hesitantly. “Oh, so you finally got one of them?”

“Yes, but they’re dangerous. They won’t show mercy to anyone they think is involved, which is why—”

“But Gon’s already got business with ‘em.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, for some reason, Hisoka’s really interested in me.” Gon smiled naively.

“So there’s no point in trying to stop us.” Killua concluded confidently.

“Is that so…” Kurapika surrendered with a sigh. Yet, he couldn’t let himself be glad. That would be too selfish, and he still felt so sick.

“Kurapika?” Leorio’s grip on Kurapika’s now trembling shoulder eased up.

“I’ve finally got one…” Kurapika’s gaze fell to the ground. There wasn’t a hint of scarlet in them, only an overwhelming sorrow. “But I only feel sick… Even though I’m avenging my clan… Even though this is what they deserve—why do I feel so terrible?!”

Gon’s usual pep was replaced with a gentle seriousness. “Because you’re a good person, Kurapika.”

“It’s only natural to feel unwell after that.”

“You shouldn’t feel happy about killing other people…” Killua’s voice faded.

Kurapika’s entire body quaked as salty tears burst from his eyes. They fled down his cheeks and fell to the rocky floor. His chest was tight, near the point of explosion. “But then what should I do?! How can I avenge my clan like this?” Even his voice had given up.

Leorio put his arms around Kurapika.

“...What…?”

“You don’t have to figure it out right away, idiot.”

Gon nodded before throwing his arms around them “But I don’t think you should kill anybody anymore.”

“...but if you do…”

“ _ Killua. _ ”

“Or don’t—of course!” Killua was dragged into the hug by Gon. “I can… help,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, we can help you find the eyes of your people! That’s your real goal, right?”

The three of them were so warm around Kurapika. Their embrace stilled his heart’s shaking. He could melt into them.

“Thank you.”

Kurapika’s smile was reflected on the faces of the others.

“Anyway, you should rest now, Kurapika,” Leorio spoke softly.

“We can take care of the rest,” Gon added.

Surrounded by Leorio, Gon and Killua, that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. “Mmm.” Kurapika closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
